Death and Messenger
by chashkieh
Summary: Part of the Unwanted Visit series. Rae-rae and Gabriel visit their brother.


**Notes:**

**I'm on a roll! If you haven't heard the news yet, Lucifer S5 just got BIGGER! 16 episodes, guys! WOOOHOOOOO! So happy with it.**

* * *

***Michael***

"Ahh. What an interesting circle of friends indeed." Michael remarks, ignoring the deliberate wrong moniker. "Fear not, Mazikeen of the Lilim. I will leave once the week is up. Can we get along until then?"

"No promises."

The archangel shrugs.

"Fine by me. Hey, I've heard rumors that you and Amenadiel were a thing. Is that true? And how did that happen?"

"Are you blind?" Mazikeen downs her tequila in one go and gestures to herself from head to toe.

"No. I don't get it." Michael leans back to the cushioned seat, eyeing the demon intently.

"I'm hot."

"Yeah, of course. Most creatures from Hell are on fire. Literally."

"Ugh. Ask Lucifer to bring you into a sex club the next time you're Earthbound."

"Oh. This isn't a sex club? I can see various people here - I don't…"

"Just ask him for god's sake."

"Sure. Stingy."

"Watch it."

The archangel briefly raises his hand in resignation.

* * *

***Gabriel***

"Take it up to Him, Luce. I'm merely following instructions."

Lucifer goes to his balcony and looks up, furious at the endless sky. Although, for some reason, these visits seem like an apology. But what he'd really appreciate, is if the old man would just come down and tell him himself.

Nevermind that, he tells himself.

"Right."

"Oh. Michael didn't tell you?"

Lucifer urges his brother to spill the beans, gesturing with his hands.

"The ban has been lifted. You can enter the gates whenever you please,"

The Devil raise a skeptical brow. A few months ago, during his untimely demise, their Father mentioned this to Him. After all this time, he still thought of it as a joke.

"Really?" He says in an indignant tone, bluff in full swing.

"Yes. You've been pardoned for the rebellion. In fact, you've been pardoned for quite some time now."

Lucifer barely nods and goes straight to the bar, pulls two glasses and pour each one about a half-full.

"Michael was supposed to tell you," Gabriel continues, "But perhaps he enjoyed your company too much? You should try going up there."

"Maybe I would." The Devil approaches his brother, glass in hand, and hands it over to him, to which the latter takes gratefully.

"I could accompany you… but not until my week is up. Timelines and all." Gab says and takes a sip of the scotch then grimaces. "Ack! What is this concoction?"

"Drink up, brother. We're going to have so much fun."

* * *

***Azrael***

Lucifer almost hops in glee on the contraption that will take him up to the top floor. He spent dinner with Chloe, and the spawn, had a really great time, without being interrupted.

As it stops and the steel doors open, he makes sure that the lock is activated so that no one besides Chloe could come up without his explicit permission. He put the damn security in place at last after Gabriel brought up a dozen goats in his flat at Amenadiel's behest.

The dark angel laughed his ass off when one of the goats chewed a part of the Devil's wings when said Devil took Gabriel's offer to groom them.

Lucifer notices a lone figure in the dark. He almost jumped out of his skin when said figure groaned as if it was disturbed. A closer inspection revealed what most humans fear.

The Devil finds the angel of death fast asleep, drooling on the center table.

"Rae-rae!" He shouts, which completely shocks the younger angel and jolts her awake.

"What the frack, Luci? Go away!"

"The hell are you doing here? And this is my house, how dare you?" Azrael is about to open her mouth when Lucifer interrupts, "Ugh. Did He send you, too?" He points upwards as the angel of death stares and follows the gesture of his finger

"I'm on a one-week vacay according to Dad,"

"Again, why is He sending ya'll over to me? Go and bother Amenadiel instead! I mean, I'm sure he'll be delighted to spend some time with you,"

"Amenadiel is poor and boring, and all about the rules." Azrael deadpans. Lucifer snorts but tries to keep the laughter to himself "plus, he's busy with our nephew. Besides, you understand humans more than him."

"Do I?" He says in a tone both proud and in-doubt. "If anything, you should already be a pro."

"I told you last time. I don't talk to them. They're so morose! But you. You spent the last eight years on Earth and interacted with a lot of people. Actually bonded with them."

"Oh yeah, I've definitely bonded with a lot of people,"

"Gross. And you wonder why Dad is sending us to you? Weirdo."

"What did you just call me?"

"Weirdo. You better come up with a good explanation for Ella. Coz I really, really want to spend some time with her."

"Ugh. That's your problem, Rae-rae. You should've just told her you were her guardian angel and not a ghost."


End file.
